


It's All Good

by lasairfhiona



Series: Making it Work [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len's tired but gets an "order" he can get behind</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Good

He was tired. A month into his second term at Star Fleet Academy and he was really second guessing his decision. Not even his surgical residency was as hard as working at the hospital, going to classes, and trying to study to maintain his top of the class rating. Let alone trying to grab time with Chris, which was few and far between. Right now, as he trudged from the hospital to his apartment with the wind howling off the bay, he wished he was back at the mountain cabin, shrouded in fog and snow.

A "Cadet McCoy" stopped him in his tracks before turning to see who was calling to him. Admiral Beckett, the Star Fleet Surgeon General, and Dr Boyce were the last people he expected to see heading toward him.

"Sirs," he greeted when they were close enough to hear him.

"Cadet, I understand from Dr Boyce you have been working full shifts at the Hospital?" Admiral Beckett asked.

"Yes sir," McCoy answered his question, wondering why that would be of importance. It wasn't as if he hadn't worked and gone to school at the same time almost all his adult life. And if he wasn't in school at the time, then he was doing research, so it didn't really matter one way or another.

"You do realize it's not required of Cadets, let alone first year cadets?" Dr Boyce asked.

"Sirs, I don't know any other way," McCoy admitted honestly. He'd grown up with mantras about idle hands and hard work all his life.

Len watched as his two superior officers looked at one another. Dr Boyce saying to the Admiral, "See I told you."

"Dr McCoy," The Surgeon General addressed him. "Effective immediately, I want you to cut back your hospital time in half. You will have plenty of time in the hospital in the future so you don't need to overdo it now," He told Leonard, then leaning close in a conspiratorial tone. "Spend the extra time you have with you Captain, I'm sure you haven't had much time to spend together while you've been overachieving."

"Sir!" he exclaimed quietly and received a cuff to the arm as the two men walked away without another word. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the conversation he just had and he was very glad no one else had been around to hear it. He'd met a lot of Star Fleet brass while on break and many of them knew of his burgeoning relationship with Chris simply due to the fact they had all be snowed in at the same place and not much is a secret, but to have it announced in public was another matter.

Pulling out his comm., he punched in a number and waited to her the deep voice on the other end.

 _"Yes?"_

"Busy?" he asked. He seldom did this in the middle of the day.

 _"No. I’m at home, nursing a bruised ego."_

"I'll be right over," Len said, smiling. He knew Chris was doing some training with Jim that morning and from the sounds of it Jim bested Chris. "Sounds like you need a doctor."

 _"I need more than a doctor."_

Len couldn't keep the smile off his face as he changed direction and headed toward the comparatively small house at the end of officers row. It really had been that long since he and Chris had been able to spend any amount of quality time together.

xXxXxXx

Len let himself in and followed the sound of music back to Chris's study. Seeing Chris stretched out on the large sofa with his antique guitar in his lap and an ice bag on his knee was the last thing he expected. "What on God's green earth did you do to yourself?" he asked instead of a proper greeting.

"I told you I was nursing a bruised ego."

Len's outburst obviously didn't deter Chris since he kept playing while Len knelt down next to the sofa and gently picked the ice pack off Chris's knee to look at it. "Since when did 'bruised ego' translate into injured physically?"

Chris laughed. "What happened to my doctor who believes in the body's innate recuperative powers?" he teased setting his guitar aside.

"That doesn't pertain to you," Len declared, knowing he was hypocritical. He really did believe in natural medicine and not being too invasive if it wasn't necessary but that didn't always pertain to someone he cared about when they were in pain.

"I see," Chris said, quietly, grabbing Len's hand. "Come'ere," he said pulling Len up and sending the icepack flying.

"Chris..." Len said as he landed sprawled half across Chris's body.

"To what do I owe the honour of your presence this afternoon?"

"Admiral Beckett cut my hours at the hospital and told me to spend time with _my Captain_ ,"

"Your Captain, huh?" Chris asked giving Len a quick kiss. "Admiral Beckett is a smart man. So what are we going to do with a whole afternoon and evening to ourselves?"

"You're a smart man, I'm sure you'll think of something," Len said, leaning closer and kissing Chris to give him a hint or two or how they could spend the time.

"I'm sure I can," Chris agreed shifting so he and Len could lay together on the sofa. "But right now, how about it if I just hold you for a while?"

"I like the sound of that," Len said settling closer to Chris and resting his head on Chris's shoulder and closing his eyes.

xXxXxXx

 

Len headed to class the next morning with a smile on his face. More than a few people stopped and did a double take as he walked past them. Apparently he'd cultured his surly persona so well that seeing him happy confused people, which made him smile even more.

"Bones!"

Len sighed and prepared himself for the third degree. He knew it was coming, how could it not when he hadn't made it back to their shared apartment last night. He and Chris had napped on the sofa all afternoon, ate a quiet dinner together, then Chris did some work while he studied until it was time to go to bed where they made love slowly enjoying the unhurried time they had.

"Jim," he said turning to wait for his roommate.

"What happened to you last night? I checked the hospital but they said you had the night off."

"I spent the night at a friend's," he answered and kept walking.

"Who?"

"No one you know. And no, Jim, I'm not going to tell you who." He and Chris hadn't really talked about telling people about their relationship and Jim in particular.

"As long as you're in a better mood, I'm all good."

 _Yeah..._ he though, he was definitely in a better mood. He really should send Admiral Beckett a thank you.


End file.
